Spirit
A Spirit, also known as a Ghost, is the essence or soul of a deceased being. When a person dies, they are collected by the Angel of Death and taken to the afterlife. However, not all become Spirits as some choose to be reincarnated, thus starting a new life after death. Some Spirits remain on earth when they are unable to move on to the afterlife. Usually this occurs when a person either had unfinished business in life, such as when they are unable to accept their death or when their death was so quick that they still believe themselves to be alive. Spirits may also remain on earth until justice had been done or when they seek revenge themselves. Evil spirits may remain on earth to avoid purgatory. Appearance The appearance of Spirits has greatly varied over the course of the series. They may be transparent and hazy such as in the case of Elias Lundy or corporeal as with Charlene. Some ghosts like Rick and Nathan Lang are transparent but crystal clear, not hazy. Mark Chao, the first ghost encountered in the series, was invisible to everyone except magical beings, but to those he appeared undistinguishable from a live person. In "I Dream of Phoebe" when Phoebe and Paige became ghosts Chris stated they could haunt anybody they wanted. Ectoplasmic Residue There is a potion Piper used in "Love's a Witch" that can determine if there is ectoplasmic residue on an object. With the correct ingredients, once the suspected object is dropped within the potion, it will glow white if ectoplasmic residue is present. Spells To Summon the Dead :Hear these words, :Hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side, :Come to me, :I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. : On episode 7x03 - Cheaper by the Coven, a shorter version is used to summon Penny. : Hear me now, : Hear my voice : Spirit from the other side, : Cross now the great divide. Seance Spell :Beloved unknown Spirit, :We seek your guidance, :We ask that you commune with us :And move among us. ::When known, replace "unknown spirit" with name. To Call for a Spirit :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. ::When known, replace "unknown spirit" with name. Vanquish There are several methods to vanquish a ghost. Spell :The first is in the form of a spell, however one has to be a Ghost or at least on the :spirit plane to make it work: :To Vanquish a Ghost ::"Ashes to ashes ::Spirit to spirit ::Take his soul ::Banish this evil." :Used in Season 1, 4 and 5 ::To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest Potion :The second method is to make a potion and pour it over the bones/ashes of the ghost's :remains. :Used in Season 2 and Season 6 ::To Send An Evil Ghost to Judgment ::Banishing a Ghost Death or Destroying the haunted :Alternatively, if the ghost is haunting to curse someone or something then if one :destroys/kills the object of the curse then the ghost is vanquished. :Used in Season 2 ::Reckless Abandon Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Wisping:' The ability to teleport through wisping lights. When spirits are summoned, they may also teleport through the use of white orbs. *'Intangibility:' The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Spirits are naturally intangible, but can become able to become tangible and touch objects when angered. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Spirits are naturally invisible to mortals, though magical beings can see them. * Floating: The ability to float in the air a few inches above the ground. Some spirits are seen floating, while others are grounded and can walk. *'Possession:' The ability to enter the body of another being and possess it. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and throw bolts of lightning. Elias Lundy was the only spirit to be shown using this power. *'Plasma Balls:' The ability to throw balls of ectoplasmic energy, capable of vanquishing beings. Olivia Callaway was the only spirit to be shown using this power. *'Corporealization:' The ability to assume a corporeal form. Some spirits are powerful enough to become corporeal. Summoned spirits can also become corporeal when stepping out of the circle they are summoned in. *'Spirit Writing:' The ability to write messages from the afterlife through the use of orbs. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Summoning: The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. Some spirits possess the ability to summon other Spirits to their side. * Wiccan Powers: Spirits of Witches retain their powers after death and are able to use them. List of Spirits ;General *Penny Halliwell (e''very season'') *Patty Halliwell (e''very season except Season 6) ;Season 1 *Mark Chao ''("Dead Man Dating") *Jackson Ward ("The Power of Two") *Andy Trudeau ("Deja Vu All Over Again") ;Season 2 *Elias Lundy ("Reckless Abandon") *Martha van Lewen ("Reckless Abandon") *Charlene Hughes ("Ex Libris") ;Season 3 *Andras, the Spirit of Rage ("Power Outage") *Ariel ("Pre-Witched") ;Season 4 *Clyde ("A Paige from the Past") *Frankie ("A Paige from the Past") *Lulu ("A Paige from the Past") *Rick Lang ("Saving Private Leo") *Nathan Lang ("Saving Private Leo") *Maria ("Saving Private Leo") *Angela Provazolli ("Trial by Magic") ;Season 5 *Isis ("Y Tu Mummy Tambien") *The Necromancer ("Necromancing the Stone") *Warren Witches ("Necromancing the Stone") ;Season 6 *Olivia Callaway ("Love's a Witch") *Larry Henderson'' ("Soul Survivor")'' ;Season 7 *Warren Witches ("Cheaper by the Coven") *George ("Show Ghouls") *Count Roget ("Show Ghouls") *Marie ("Show Ghouls") *Cole Turner ("The Seven Year Witch") *Drake dè Mon ("The Seven Year Witch") ;Season 8 *The Triad ("Gone with the Witches"- "Forever Charmed") Season 9 *Melinda Warren'' ("Last Witch Effort"- "The Charmed Offensive")'' *Kyle Brody ("Three Little Wiccans"- The Charmed Offensive) *Warren Witches ("Last Witch Effort"- "The Charmed Offensive") *Cole Turner ("The All or Nothing"- "The Charmed Offensive", "Cupid's Harrow"- "Four's Company", "Prue Ya Gonna Call?", "The Power of 300") See also *Mediumship *Spirit Board *Spirit Killer Category:Magical beings Category:Ghosts Category:Pages needing attention